


предвещать

by AliceHatter



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Beautiful, Death, Domestic Fluff, F/F, First Time, Near Death, Poetry, Secrets, Violent Thoughts, and clues, changes, dark vs light, getting used to jumpscares, hints - Freeform, search and destroy, will she stay or go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-03 19:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14575815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceHatter/pseuds/AliceHatter
Summary: In a world of hidden secrets and windows that shatter, to the simple passcode, and the wonders of death.Villanelle and Eve, two polar opposites, in both fashion and in work, find each other enraptured with the other. Because every work needs a good old fashioned cliche like this one.





	предвещать

Villanelle- a nineteen-line poem with two rhymes throughout, consisting of five tercets and a quatrain, with the first and third lines of the opening tercet recurring alternately at the end of the other tercets and with both repeated at the close of the concluding quatrain.

Eve- /iːv/ is an English given name for a female, derived from the Latin name Eva, in turn originating with the Hebrew חַוָּה (Chavah/Havah – chavah, to breathe, and chayah, to live, or to give life). The traditional meaning of Eve is "living".

Two opposites, one who brings death and the one who saves life.

"Haven't you ever thought about death, Eve?" 

 

"Well, of course I have, it's just, I don't know, scary to think about for too long." 

 

" But Eve if you'd seen a person's eyes drain of life, you'd have understood my sentiment a bit more, yes?" 

 

"Villanelle, honestly, don't talk about it at the table! I'm eating for god's sake, now everything looks like someone's organs!!!!" 

Villanelle, being her, smirks at Eve's disgusted face, then pouts for the sake of it. "But Eve~" 

"No, and I don't care how spoiled you've been while you've been on the job, you're eating those bits too!" 

Grimacing slightly, Villanelle scoops up the last spoonfuls or so of the mysterious meat she had been eating and scrapes the plate clean, leaning over Eve's shoulder to drop it into the dishwasher. She pauses as she raises her head up, ever so slightly and leans towards Eve's neck. She smiles widely to herself, before exclaiming with an exuberant voice, "You're wearing it, aren't you!" Eve rolls her eyes up to the sky, then purses her lips, before smiling slightly, "Yes I am, what of it?", her usual sarcastic remark of sorts claps back at Villanelle's tone of voice.

Villanelle's face gets even brighter, noting that Eve hadn't denied it, and in fact had acknowledged the fact she was wearing Villanelle's chosen, signature perfume. The one she had sent her with the hand picked clothes a few weeks ago. After agonizing over which perfume to pack into the suitcase, she had skimmed over the selections thrice over, she saw her own perfume on the table. She had turned it over and over in her hands, wondering if it was the right choice. In the end, she goes with it, because if her hunch was right, Eve had similar taste to hers, just with no budget to cover the expense. 

Villanelle turns her attention back to Eve, who's doing the dishes, and she reflects on how...domestic, the scene in front of her is. The two of them having dinner together, taking turns talking about their day, their interests (Villanelle's gory, and Eve's distinct involvement in the macabre-similar yet different) and such.

Putting that aside for now, she steps closer to Eve's back, and wraps her arms around Eve's slender waist. Eve always goes on and on about how Villanelle is a beauty, with her cat-like eyes, blonde hair, smooth skin and delicate features. Yet, Villanelle wonders how Eve can look past her own beauty. The dark waves of onyx, her alert eyes lined with black, the way she presents herself in a room, the presence is just so unique, no one could possibly think it's anyone else but Eve. Perhaps that's why she's drawn to her? The way she sometimes bites off more than she can chew, or the way she uses her humor to communicate with others as her mind moves faster than she can talk(or maybe everyone else is just slower than her? That could be...)   
Shaking her head lightly, Villanelle, instinctively notices that Eve had gone tense under her arms, the fact that she was an assassin was obviously not forgotten nor forgiven. Then, almost too good to be true, Eve relaxes. It's subtle to the point, that unless you really know a person, you wouldn't be able to tell whether she had relaxed or not. But she had...So in some way, Eve trusted her to not kill her? Of course she wouldn't, she had proven that by not drowning her in that bathtub when she had broken in. But, maybe Eve, deep down, understands her? Villanelle shakes off the notion quickly. She doesn't know, not yet, not now.   
So for now, she steps even closer.   
For now, she hugs Eve even tighter, just enough for their embrace to be secure, as Eve's hands come up to Villanelle's which are connected at her waist, and slide over Villanelle's.   
For now, she closes her eyes, and just breathes Eve in.   
Because, just for now, She's just Villanelle, and she's just Eve, in their life with each other's mutual agreement of peace. 

If only their love could provide some bearing of fruit, but it wasn't meant to be in this lifetime. Eve doesn't know what she's gotten herself and those around her into. The world of hitmen and assassinations. She only knows that killing people is wrong, whether money is involved or not. Villanelle knows more than Eve's limited database on her, her full history has yet to be uncovered by those who know of the underworld she works in. Luxury may be lavished upon her, but there is more than what meets the eye in the world below the surface. Knowledge can only get you so far, experience is also needed when one works in any department. Villanelle only wishes to keep the one who's caught her eye, far away from her world, and somewhere, where she can shower her with all the things Eve could possibly long for. And if she asks for it in the future, perhaps Villanelle will be included in the mix. 

 

Until then......

When love will be able to come to the light  
When peace has made itself   
and cemented into the rocks of history  
only then will she give herself over to the light  
only then will she lose her dark self   
to the being she once was   
but to the past she once had  
she'll always exist  
to get away  
would be closure in the largest sense of the word  
but she'll get it secured  
for her   
only for her  
her Котёнок   
her Любимая  
She'll see it till the end  
for her future looms ahead  
with mist and horns on it's head  
She'll face it with all her might  
For she is the Принцесса  
And she doesn't back down from any challenge one throws in her path. 

 

 

 

 

 

English translation from Russian  
Котёнок-kitten  
Любимая- love, darling, sweetheart  
Принцесса- Princess

**Author's Note:**

> The second season has been confirmed!! Who else is excited!?!?! (Adding onto the drama, I hadn't known that it was only going to be 8 episodes long, and we're already at the 5th episode?!?!) *Drags hand across face and whispers* What am I going to do without new material to survive off of....???


End file.
